


Как привидения, мы не были б желанны

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Midi R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер думает о Джордже. Джордже, обаяние которого затмило даже изумление фактом предательства Хэйдона. Джордже, который не позволил шоку и разочарованию добраться до него. Джордже: невозмутимом, спокойном, почти небрежном, но убедительном</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как привидения, мы не были б желанны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we should come like ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096447) by [syllogismos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllogismos/pseuds/syllogismos). 



> название — отсылка к поэме Теннисона «Вкушающие лотос»

— Я выбираю Питера. 

Это начало нового витка в их близости, их партнерства. Они оба чувствуют перемены, еще когда ищут Контроль: им не нужны слова, чтобы понимать друг друга, вполне достаточно слов и взглядов. 

Когда Питер впервые обращается к нему «Джордж», Смайли вздрагивает от удивления, но потом поводит плечами, расслабляясь, позволяя сомнениям рассеяться. И когда они оказываются в гостинице, он укрепляет наметившееся сближение небольшой просьбой: 

— Питер, — говорит он, — я хочу, чтобы ты для меня кое-что сделал.

* * *

— Я хочу немного отдохнуть, — говорит Питер, придерживая для него дверь. Это их общая привычка. — Я полагаю, вам есть чем заняться. 

Они уважали личные границы друг друга. У Питера были причины для этого, и он уверен, что Джордж разделяет его позицию.

Смайли — нет, Джордж, — опускает ладонь на руку Питера, берет его за локоть. Это приятное прикосновение — впрочем, оно быстро ослабевает, меняется, превращаясь в неуклюжее похлопывание по плечу. 

— Заходи. 

Неловкость, вызванная неожиданным физическим контактом, лишила Питера способности протестовать, и ему осталось только согласиться. 

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — добавляет Джордж, помогая ему снять пальто. 

Питер вешает на крючок одежду, наблюдая за тем, как Джордж наливает скотч. Обоим на два пальца — это явно не для короткого разговора. Питер опускается на край кровати, все еще чувствуя себя неудобно — и это ощущение становится еще сильнее, когда он сверху вниз смотрит на Джорджа, сгорбившегося в приземистом кресле. 

Питер решает пересесть на пол. Он вытягивает ноги, скрестив лодыжки. Джордж наблюдает за ним. Питер понимает, в чем дело, запоздало, уже после того как успевает почувствовать испарину тревожности на шее — Джордж следит за его стаканом. 

Но в конце концов все встает на свои места: Джордж снова опускает руку на предплечье Питера, и тот слушает истории о Карле, сидя на полу, дешевый полиэстер гостиничного покрывала чуть царапает его шею сзади, а скотч согревает его вены. Но потом Смайли неожиданно разрушает эту идиллию одной фразой: 

— Думаю, тебе стоит прибраться. Сейчас для этого самое подходящее время.

* * *

Джордж приказал понаблюдать за Питером скорее по привычке — полезной привычке, от которой было бы особенно глупо отказываться сейчас, после того как Цирк переродился стараниями Аллелайна и теперь балансировал на грани краха. 

Когда Мэндел прибывает, чтобы доложить о результатах наблюдения, Джордж приглашает его войти — но только потому, что идет дождь, и предлагает ему чай — исключительно из вежливости. Он не ждет доклада, который займет много времени.

Верхний левый угол конверта успел промокнуть, и под ним на столе расплывается коричневая лужа, становящаяся больше, когда Мэндель придвигает конверт к Джорджу.

— Посмотри.

Джордж разглаживает конверт ладонью, как будто пряча его от посторонних глаз.

— Что-то плохое? 

Мэндел молча пожимает плечами.

В конверте лежат шесть фотографий, слегка покоробленных сыростью, со следами от прищепок на углах — там, где Мэндел подвешивал их в собственной фотолаборатории. Он — осторожный человек. Хороший человек.

На первой фотографии — мужчина, который мог бы быть Джорджем: тот же возраст, то же телосложение, даже тот же стиль одежды (то есть аккуратный, но не модный). Он лысый и не носит очков, но в остальном совпадение вполне заметное. На первой фотографии он просто идет по улице, на второй — приближается к небольшому квартирному дому. Это здание напоминает его самого: аккуратное, но непримечательное, и, пожалуй, несколько изношенное, можно даже сказать — усталое.

Джордж переводит взгляд на Мэндела, тот поднимает брови и складывает два пальца в круг: «продолжай смотреть».

На следующих двух фотографиях — те же места, но на них Питер. Идет по той же улице, приближается к тому же зданию. Пятое фото: Питер отпирает дверь в здание. Последнее фото скорее похоже на художественное: две обнимающиеся тени за подсвеченными занавесками. Оба человека — мужчины (судя по росту и телосложению) и, хотя это трудно сказать наверняка, они, похоже, целуются.

— Не совсем убедительное доказательство, — медленно произносит Джордж. 

— Они живут вместе.

Джордж не отвечает. Ему нужны факты, и если у Мэндела они есть, он их предоставит. 

— Я смог войти в доверие хозяйки дома. Сказал, думаю, что Ричард — так его зовут, и он школьный учитель — возможно, мой старый друг, еще со школьных времен, но я в этом не уверен. Некоторое время она промолчала, потом выругалась, начала уверять меня, что Ричард не ее арендатор, и успокоилась только тогда, когда я в благожелательном ключе упомянул Абсе и закон шестьдесят седьмого года. Потом она рассказала мне о Ричарде-учителе больше. Около девяти месяцев назад он переехал туда, к Питеру-банкиру. 

— Питер — банкир?

— Одевается как банкир, тебе так не кажется?

— Ты думаешь, это проблема? 

Мэндел пожимает плечами, явно надеясь уйти от ответа, но, под тяжестью взгляда Джорджа, все же сдается: 

— Неплохой рычаг давления. Помимо этого, если тебе интересно мое мнение — то, чем люди занимаются в своих спальнях, не касается никого, кроме них самих.

Джордж кивает, собирая фотографии и возвращает их в конверт.

— Все остается прежним, никаких изменений. Спасибо.

Когда Мэндел уходит, Джордж может признаться самому себе, что это ложь. Все изменилось, теперь он смотрит на Питера совершенно иначе. Питер, одетый с иголочки, — тайный гомосексуал. И скрывает это, что неудивительно. То, что узнал Мэндел, — опасно, с Питером нужно поговорить. Скорее всего, ему придется расстаться с Ричардом. Питер осторожен и искренне предан делу, Джордж не может представить себе, как тот рассказывает Ричарду, чем занимается на самом деле. Но, так или иначе, ему придется порвать эту связь. 

Мысль об этом Джордж находит странно приятной. Он старательно рассматривает ее с разных сторон, до тех пор, пока не понимает, что завидует Ричарду. Ричарду, у которого есть возможность видеть Питера не застегнутым на все пуговицы, а расслабленным и спокойным, Ричарду, который рассказывает Питеру о том, как прошел его день, Ричарду, который...

Джорджу нравится Питер, во многих отношениях. Питер постоянно был рядом с ним с тех пор, как этот кошмар начался: он ждал на берегу, пока Джордж закончит плавать, вел машину, когда тот сидел на пассажирском сидении. Но он — не просто друг и компаньон. Взгляд Джорджа всегда отдыхал на лице Питера, в нем было что-то завораживающее — немного странное, едва уловимое приглашение продолжить смотреть: сильно выступающие скулы, нежно изогнутые губы. 

Раньше Джордж говорил себе, что за всем стоит чисто эстетический интерес, но и это была ложь.

* * *

Печаль, вызванная расставанием с Ричардом, овладевает Питером совсем ненадолго — он не может позволить себе утонуть в страданиях. 

Есть и кое-что еще, кое-что новое, требующее его внимания: Джордж все знает. Вот почему Ричарду пришлось уйти: Джорджу известна вся правда, и он на это намекнул, предупредил его, сдержанно, почти безобидно, но вполне внятно. Ведь именно это он имел в виду, когда говорил, что Питеру нужно «прибраться», верно? Какой очаровательно пренебрежительный взгляд на отношения, в которые Питер вложил столько сил. Впрочем, пожалуй, Джорджа нельзя назвать недобрым по натуре, скорее он просто пытается быть тактичным. 

Питер возвращается к той же мысли: Джордж все знает. И, возможно, за его предложением «прибраться» стояло нечто большее — хотя это не вполне объясняет этот длинный разговор, скотч, тяжелый взгляд Джорджа.

Свести все воедино кажется почти невозможным. Джордж постоянно смотрит на Питера, точно изучает. Он наблюдал за ним — или, возможно, это был Мэндел. В то же время Джордж стал... если не дружелюбнее, то, по крайней мере, менее формальным, и не похоже, что он следует принципу «держи врагов ближе». Хотя в таких случаях нельзя доверять чувствам, возможно, это — хорошо замаскированное «держи врагов ближе», и Питеру необходимо быть осторожнее. Но, с другой стороны, Джордж часто прикасается к нему, часто берет за руку, опускает ладонь на плечо, и у этого прикосновения много значений. Так Джордж извинился перед Питером за то, что скрыл от него факт прибытия Тарра в Лондон. Так, вероятно, Джордж пытается его успокоить — и он действительно чувствует покой, неожиданную мягкость и тепло, идущие от Джорджа. А еще так Джордж пригласил его войти. Они успешно общаются на нескольких каналах одновременно.

Все вместе это — загадка, которая, к счастью, отвлекает от лишних мыслей.

* * *

Тарр , как он сам сказал бы (но не о себе), — тот еще гребаный мерзавец. Он хочет уйти, верно? Хочет поселиться где-нибудь с Ириной (она мертва, Джордж узнал это от Придо), завести детей, бросить свою работу ради мирной домашней жизни. Это достаточно странно, чтобы быть скорее забавным, чем вызывающим раздражение, но Тарр относится к своим мечтам слишком серьезно. Он верит в них. Питер знаком с ним достаточно давно, чтобы знать и то, насколько Тарр талантливый лжец, и то, что сейчас он не лжет. Хорошо это или плохо, но Тарр честен, он говорит откровенно и прямо: 

— Я не хочу стать кем-то вроде тебя. 

Питер сохраняет внешнее спокойствие — дисциплина и самоконтроль его никогда не подводят (как гомосексуальный сын отставного полковника, он владеет ими в совершенстве), но слышать, как Тарр насмешливо унижает его жизнь, его самого этим «кем-то вроде тебя», вызывают в нем желание закричать. Как будто Тарр знал, чего это стоит, — чего это на самом деле стоит, — быть одержимым работой холостяком, с редким правом на случайные связи. А теперь, когда Ричарда рядом больше нет, Питер был именно таким — минус случайные связи.

Прошитая мелкими стежками кожа рулевого колеса холодит его ладони, поэтому Питер перехватывает руль так, чтобы касаться его только кончиками пальцев. Глядя на него невозможно понять, насколько он обеспокоен. 

— Если бы вы сказали ему правду, он бы не ушел.

— Нет, — говорит Джордж. — Ему вряд ли стоит знать правду. Тем более, мы даже не уверены, что это была именно она.

Питер оборачивается, но Джордж смотрит в окно. Исходя из того, что Придо сказал Джорджу (а Джордж пересказал Питеру), эта женщина не может быть никем, кроме Ирины Тарра. Это всего лишь умозаключение, но чертовски хорошее. И хотя Питер не чувствует ничего похожего на ответственность за личное счастье Тарра, то, что Джордж скрыл правду, задевает его совесть.

Вот чем стал Цирк. Они гиены, а не волки.

* * *

— Это не то, о чем ты подумал. — Эти слова — часть недостающего куска головоломки. — Потому что в ту ночь он был в моем доме.

Воцаряющееся после этой фразы молчание невыносимо, и Джордж первым сдается. Он откладывает столовые приборы и кивает на недоеденную котлету в своей тарелке: 

— Довольно неплохо.

Но Питер не намерен менять тему разговора: 

— В твоем доме? — механически повторяет он.

— С Энн.

— О.

— Да.

В обмен на его знакомство с Ричардом Джордж выкладывает на стол такую же личную информацию: у Энн, его жены, была интрижка с Биллом Хэйдоном. Джорджу кажется, что это — честная сделка, выравнивающая их позиции на игровом поле (даже если это не совсем равнозначная плата за сказанное Питером). 

Джордж с Питером. Они вместе, и для них это все — личное. Вдвоем они найдут крота, разоблачат его, станут героями. Или нет, и тогда они вдвоем пойдут ко дну. Разделив folie á deux[1].

Питер вздыхает. По крайней мере, это лучше, чем остаться одному, наедине с собственным безумием. 

— Что дальше?

— Дальше, — медленно произносит Джордж, снова взявшись за столовые приборы, готовый продолжить есть. — Теперь мы поставим ловушку.

Он отрезает от котлеты еще один кусок, но останавливается, не донеся вилку до рта и добавляет: 

— Или две.

Питер чувствует, как уголки его рта поднимаются в улыбке, и ничего не может с этим сделать.

* * *

Когда они поднимаются по лестнице и заглядывают внутрь, Питер замирает, потеряв дар речи. 

Билл Хэйдон. 

Это должен был оказаться один из них, именно этого и стоило ожидать, но ожидания не помогают. 

Билл Хэйдон. 

Питер чувствует себя почти как вуайерист, возможно, из-за Джорджа, выглядящего спокойно, задумчиво и в то же время почти нелепо — он сидит в носках, закинув ногу на ногу, а его пистолет неумолимо указывает на Хэйдона. 

Увиденное отпечатывается в мозгу Питера, и он никак не может выкинуть это из головы. 

На следующий день все заканчивается. Питер пытается уснуть, но не может. Вместо ощущения удовлетворения или хотя бы завершенности он чувствует что-то странное, лежа посредине кровати, а когда Питер пытается перелечь на свою сторону, оставив другую пустой, становится только хуже. Потолок смотрит на него с холодным равнодушием. 

Питер вспоминает Джорджа, и у него в животе, чуть ниже пупка, возникает тянущее ощущение. 

Джорджа, обаяние которого затмило даже изумление фактом предательства Хэйдона. Джорджа, который не позволил шоку и разочарованию добраться до него. Джорджа: невозмутимого, спокойного, почти небрежного, но убедительного, даже без туфель, в одних носках, с пистолетом в руке. Впечатляющего, если не сказать больше. Привлекательного, если доводить до откровенности. 

Питер не в первый раз говорит о нем сам с собой. Джордж крайне точно вписывается в параметры его типа, но Питер предпочитает рассматривать его как кого-то недосягаемого по множеству причин (перечисление которых было бы утомительной задачей).

Разум, в отличие от тела, свободен от ограничений, но Питер предпочитал воздерживаться от соблазна, боясь, что не сможет снова смотреть Джорджу в глаза после того, как представит себе во всех подробностях, каково это: снять с Джорджа его рубашку и брюки, опуститься вниз, взять в рот — изучая, измеряя, дегустируя — самую интимную его часть. 

Сейчас Питер не может с собой справиться. Он стонет, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к паху от малейшего намека на мысли об этом, и его стон отдается эхом в пустой спальне. 

«Один раз, — говорит он себе, — это был тяжелый день».

Он пачкает спермой руку, представляя себе, с каким звуком кончил бы Джордж, как приоткрылись бы его губы, если бы он кончил Питеру в рот, запустив пальцы ему в волосы.

* * *

В жизни здание выглядит лучше, чем на фото. Полоска сада чуть в стороне кажется вполне ухоженной, перила и входная дверь явно недавно перекрашивались. 

Питер будет удивлен личному визиту — но не потому, что думает, будто Джорджу неизвестен его адрес. И он определенно заслуживает права услышать новости как можно скорее. 

Он отвечает на дверной звонок почти сразу же. На Питере нет галстука, рукава закатаны до локтей, рубашка полурасстегнута, открывая взгляду бледную жилистую грудь.

— Джордж, — произносит он с удивлением и, пожалуй, даже дрожью. Питер явно не уверен в том, сохранилась ли между ними было установившаяся неформальность.

— Здравствуй, Питер. Можно войти?

Питер — гостеприимный хозяин, несмотря на неожиданность визита. Он помогает Джорджу снять пальто и повесить его, а потом уходит на кухню, чтобы заварить чай. 

Джордж обнаруживает себя стоящим у порога кухни в некоторой нерешительности — стоит рассказать Питеру о произошедшем, и едва ли есть действительно хороший способ это сделать. 

— Билл Хэйдон мертв.

Питер вздрагивает, роняет чайные блюдца, и они падают на стол. Одно из них разбивается. 

— Что? — Питер упирается руками в бедра. — Как?

— Выстрел в голову, довольно-таки аккуратная работа. Он был в убежище.

— Кто... — Питер не договаривает фразу.

— Ты сам можешь ответить на этот вопрос, — кивает Джордж.

— Придо.

Джордж перешагивает порог и входит в кухню, больше не пытаясь казаться спокойным и расслабленным. Он подходит к шкафу, из которого Питер доставал посуду, и пытается собрать осколки — но Питер даже не отодвигается, чтобы ему помочь. Его рот открывается и закрывается несколько раз, до тех пор, пока, наконец, у него не получается сформулировать вопрос: 

— Ты просто позволишь ему уйти после этого? — спрашивает Питер обвиняющим тоном.

— Он уже ушел, — тихо отвечает Джордж, опуская руку Питеру на плечо, чуть толкая его, пытаясь заставить отойти, и тот неожиданно взрывается. С коротким вскриком Питер сбрасывает руку Джорджа, отпихивает его и поворачивается к стене.

Он стоит неподвижно, его плечи подняты и напряжены. 

— Это неправильно, — говорит он стене, и Джорджу приходится напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать слова.

— Да, — Джордж подступает ближе, не зная, что делать, как помочь.

Но он хочет помочь, а впадина между лопатками Питера идеально совпадает по ширине с ладонью Джорджа, и он пристраивает руку именно там. Питер напрягается еще сильнее, но не пытается уйти от прикосновения, поэтому Джордж нажимает ладонью чуть сильнее и разводит пальцы.

— Жаль, что так вышло. — Джордж чувствует каждый вдох Питера и то, как тот вздыхает на слове «жаль». — Тебе многим пришлось пожертвовать.

— И все напрасно.

— Нет. — Джордж подходит ближе и одна из его ног оказывается между ног Питера. Джордж продолжает гладить его по спине, вдоль позвоночника, безуспешно пытаясь успокоить. — Не напрасно, мы ведь поймали крота.

Питер издает невнятный печальный звук, похожий на фырканье. Он пытается от отойти от стены, но Джордж неожиданно прижимается к нему плотнее, его нога прижимается к ноге Питера, когда он проводит рукой выше, по шее, и запускает пальцы в волосы. 

— Тише, — Джордж гладит пальцем нежную кожу за ухом Питера, — все в порядке.

Питер дышит резко и беспокойно, его плечи вздрагивают, он напряжен, и, возможно, хочет разорвать объятья — но Джордж не позволяет ему это сделать, оборачивая рукой его талию, прикасаясь ладонью к груди.

— Все будет в порядке, — шепчет он, продолжая гладить Питера за ухом. — Пусть все идет своим чередом.

* * *

Спустя месяц после назначения на место главы Цирка Джордж снова приходит к Питеру. Он приносит бутылку односолодового виски в качестве частичного антидота к воспоминаниям о том, как Питер рыдал в его объятьях, — и это бы сработало, если бы их пальцы не соприкоснулись, когда Джордж отдавал Питеру стакан. Воспоминания тут же проносятся в голове Питера, он беспокойно моргает, а Джордж — о, как вежливо, как любезно, — отворачивается. 

Джордж подходит к полке с пластинками, рассматривает их, вытаскивая то одну, то другую. Наконец он останавливается на одной, переворачивает ее, внимательно читая описание. Через всю комнату Питер не видит, что именно тот держит в руках.

— Не знал, что тебе нравится джаз.

—Он мне и не нравится. 

— Разве?

— Это пластинки Ричарда. Вернее, полагаю, стоит сказать, что это были пластинки Ричарда.

Джордж возвращает ее на место, явно не собираясь извиняться. Питер чувствует прилив гнева. Да, он все еще хочет услышать извинения. Вульгарные извинения, теперь, когда уже слишком поздно, — они, по крайней мере, поддержат в нем ярость, которая отгонит эту проклятую тоску. 

— Мы с Энн разводимся. — Вечер подходит к концу и найти насущную тему для разговора все сложнее. — Я должен был сказать тебе раньше. Она ждала меня дома, с бумагами, еще до того, как Придо...

— Сочувствую, — говорит Питер слишком поспешно.

— Нет, не сочувствуешь. 

Питер пожимает плечами. 

— Она не разбила мне сердце, — неожиданно добавляет Джордж.

— Я не утверждал ничего подобного.

— Ты... — Джордж замолкает, и задумчиво допивает виски. — Это не только ее вина.

— Вот как.

Взгляд Джорджа расфокусируется, как будто тот смотрит куда-то далеко. Глубоко. В память.

— Она была так красива. Я оставил ее рядом с собой, потому что не хотел отдавать кому-то другому. Но я не уверен, что когда-либо хотел ее саму. Не в правильном смысле этого слова.

— А есть правильный и неправильный смыслы? — Питер давится смешком.

— Ты думаешь, нет?

— Я думаю, что дело не в этом. — Питер наклоняется вперед, опустив локти на стол. Ворот рубашки расстегнут, и теперь Джордж снова видит его бледную грудь. — Ты пытаешься обвинить себя, чтобы выглядеть лучше.

— Лучше?

— Менее глупо, по крайней мере. Она использовала тебя в течении нескольких десятилетий, Джордж, и единственный расклад, при котором ты не выглядишь жалко, — это если ты сам использовал ее.

Джордж замирает в молчаливом гневе, стискивая пальцами опустевший стакан. 

Питер чувствует себя так, точно в него бес вселился, иначе он сам объяснить все это не может. Он откидывается на спинку дивана, заложив руки за голову и скрестив лодыжки: 

— Если хочешь убедить меня в обратном, придется предоставить доказательства.

Несколько кажущихся очень долгими секунд Джордж сидит неподвижно, не говоря ни слова, потом поднимается с места, делает шаг в сторону двери, как будто собирается уйти. Он явно борется с самим собой, его руки вытянуты по швам, но пальцы сжаты в кулаки. Еще полминуты спустя он возвращается к Питеру. 

Джордж хватает его за ворот, стаскивая с дивана, а потом вдруг запускает пальцы в волосы Питера — он и раньше несколько раз так делал — и, отпустив ворот, обнимает другой рукой за талию. И целует.

Питер неожиданно понимает: его совершенно не заботит, что именно происходит, важно только то, что он наконец чувствует вкус Джорджа у себя во рту. В Джордже сейчас нет ни капли нежности, он зол, он расстроен, и Питер успевает задуматься о том, не превратит ли этот поцелуй в ранку трещину, наметившуюся в уголке его рта (впрочем, Питер не против, и это было бы убедительным доказательством).

Джордж толкает Питера назад, тот неуклюже валится на диван, и сам Джордж тоже едва не теряет равновесие, но успевает упереться руками в спинку, по обе стороны от головы Питера, остановиться прямо над ним, тяжело дыша. Питер снимает с него очки и тот пытается отвернуться, но Питер не дает этого сделать, он проводит рукой по щеке Джорджа, осторожно поворачивает к себе его лицо. Джордж все равно отводит взгляд, но Питер умеет проявлять терпение. Он прикасается к нижней челюсти Джорджа, скользит пальцами по припухшим от поцелуя губам, пока, наконец, тот не смотрит ему в глаза. 

— Этого ты хочешь? — шепчет Питер Джорду прямо в губы, а потом целует его — осторожно, но долго, едва ли не целую минуту.

— Да, — хриплым шепотом отвечает Джордж.

Питер закрывает глаза, и чувствует, как Джордж прижимается лбом к его лбу. В ответ Питер пристраивает руку на его затылке, чтобы притянуть Джорджа еще ближе.

Все хорошо.

* * *

Теперь у Джорджа только в выходные находится время для того, чтобы поплавать в хэмпстедских прудах, но Питер по-прежнему наблюдает за ним с берега и терпеливо ждет, и, зачастую, его машина едет за машиной Джорджа. 

После купания Джордж не тратит времени на долгий горячий душ, предпочитая принять быстрый и холодный, прежде чем одеваться. Весь оставшийся день его волосы пахнут прудовой водой — Питер уже привык к этому запаху и надеется, что ему не придется от него отвыкать еще много лет. 

Сегодня Питеру удается убедить Джорджа вернуться в спальню, и тот ложится на кровать, поперек длинных полос яркого утреннего света. Питер устраивается рядом, целует Джорджа, расстегивая его рубашку и брюки — его кожа все еще пахнет прудом. Джордж чуть вздрагивает, когда Питер оборачивает пальцы вокруг его съежившегося от холода члена. Питер не торопится, он замирает, ждет, пока Джордж полностью расслабится, — и, наконец, тот делает глубокий вдох, запуская пальцы в волосы Питера. 

Тот сначала осторожно изучает его вялый член, запоминая его форму, то, как он лежит в ладони, и только потом начинает двигать рукой. Джорджу требуется много времени, чтобы дойти до полного возбуждения, но Питер терпелив, ему даже нравится медленный переход от глубоких, тихих вздохов к редким стонам, а потом — к ворчанию, или иногда к чему-то похожему на всхлипы. Его собственные брюки становятся до неудобного тесными, Питер сдергивает их, и, склонившись над Джорджем, прижимается своим членом к его. Питер двигается вперед и назад, стискивая зубы от нахлынувшего удовольствия. Джордж приподнимается, притягивает его к себе, чтобы поцеловать — глубоко, влажно — а потом со стоном кончает, стискивая рукой задницу Питера. Питер прижимается к нему плотнее и несколько секунд спустя кончает с беспомощным стоном, опустившись на грудь Джорджа. Рука Питера все еще зажата между их телами. 

Джордж снова делает глубокий вдох, потом — вздыхает, и Питер напрягается, не зная, что именно это значит, но Джордж опускает ладонь ему на затылок, повернувшись, целует Питера в шею сбоку, и тот опять расслабляется в его руках.


End file.
